newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Grif (Season 9)
Epsilon's memory of''' Grif''' is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He is voiced by Geoff Ramsey, co-creator of the series. Grif was the neat freak of the team wanting to keep everything clean unlike his lazy slacker counterpart however after Sarge ordered him to relax he gained the original Grif's personality being a lazy slacker. Role In Plot Grif is first seen in Rounding Error running into Red Base in order to wax the floors. He hasn't been seen since and was only heard once in Evacuation Plan while he is waxing the floors telling Church that he can't come out of the base until he finishes the second coating of wax as that is the one "When the shine comes to life." He is last heard yelling at Donut for tracking mud through the newly waxed base. He is then seen after mopping when Simmons comes in to tell him an order from Sarge. He tells Simmons to wait until the floor is dry. Then Simmons tells him Sarge ordered him to relax. He seems to not recognize what the word relax means. However after Donut tracks mud in the base Simmons looks at him expecting him to freak out. He doesn't saying "I'm relaxing why should I give a fuck." Grif is seen a couple hours later talking with Simmons about how long Sarge and Donut had been talking. Grif is later seen along with the rest of Red Team as Simmons finishes up on Lopez. Sarge asks him if he would like to do the honors of activating Lopez and he says "Nah." Grif is later seen atop Red Base with Donut and Simmons listening to Lopez and Sarge talk. Everything Lopez says Grif along with Donut and Sarge, laughs believing his warnings to be complaints. He then comments how his sidekick isn't funny. When Lopez is finished with the Warthog he tells Grif they should let him study the earthquakes however Simmons just tells him he missed a spot on the Warth. og. He then dismisses Lopez's sarcastic comment on them dying with a clean jeep as a joke. Sarge walks up and Grif and Sarge talk about the Warthog being clean, Grif's new dream job, and Grif getting back to work. Grif and Sarge are again seen conversing atop Red Base as Grif tries to convince Sarge that more breaks will equal more effiency. He seems to understand Lopez, who is dressed up as Simmons, when he comes up saying he will use the equipment. Lopez asks Grif to help but Grif stands on a hill observing. Donut comes up and Grif says he is avoiding helping "Simmons". He mentions toys and Donut has him go into detail. Donut then leaves to go see "Simmons's" toys. Personality Unlike the real-world Grif, this Grif has been shown to be an extreme neat-freak, shouting at Donut for tracking mud on Red Base's recently waxed floor. It has been hinted that this Grif has OCD after he says that doing things 3 times is fun, such as turning off light switches, which after saying twice, says he should say a third time "just to make sure no-one he loves dies." It is also hinted he is a germophobe after Epsilon-Church says Grif should be filthy, Simmons says that Grif is going to wash his hands for a week if he hears him say that. Also, unlike his real-world counterpart, this Grif admits to being unfamiliar with the concept of a break, asking if there was a manual to read. However a few minutes later he is seen relaxing even when Donut tracks mud through the base a second time Grif doesn't care saying hes on break and "why should I give a fuck."